


All Star

by spaceesvoid



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: I'm not explaining anything and you can't stop me, MC Swears A Lot, MC gets a name!!!, MC was a engineer, Magical Bullshit, Magical Realism, OOC because writing is hard :/, She gets isekai'd, Well maybe you can stop me, and she's angry about it, she kinda sad tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceesvoid/pseuds/spaceesvoid
Summary: When you get isekai'd :(MC gets dumped into the world of Hollow Knight, and has to adapt to it. Chaos ensues.Inspired by A Not So Hollow Knight by FreakOfYourNature!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	All Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Not-So-Hollow-Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601391) by [FreakOfYourNature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakOfYourNature/pseuds/FreakOfYourNature). 



She woke up in a black eggshell, and she immediately knew something was up. Memories came rushing back, and she groaned.

Or tried to, at least. It seemed she did not have a mouth. Oh no, is this what she thinks it is!? The truck hitting her, the waking up in a weird place, it made sense. She sat up from where she lay, and looked at her hand.

She stifled a scream. Where her usual fleshy _**human**_ hand would’ve been was a small pitch black hand, with three fingers and a thumb. The nails were more like claws, and looked sharp as fuck. Oh boy, this was going to a blast.

She looked around her at the pitch black shell. It looked thick, but if this was was she thought it was, then there should be no problem in punching through it. She curled her new hand into a fist, and hit the shell as hard she could.

She fell through the new hole onto the ground. Pushing herself up, she looked around. She was a lot shorter than she was used to, and the vertigo was nearly nauseating. The surroundings were familiar, and she immediately knew where they were from.

She turned around and what she saw confirmed everything. In the shiny shell of the black egg, a pale white shell stared back at her, and void eyes bore into her soul. “ _Shit._ ” She thought. She had been isekai’d, hadn’t she?

~~~

She wanted to scream, but unfortunately, possessed no mouth to do so. “Curse the pale bastard.” She thought, then took the time to examine herself in the mirror.

The horns on her shiny new mask were that of the og hollow knight’s, which would imply that she took their place. If that was correct, then logically, Ghost would take her place, right? She hoped so.

She then took the time to look towards where the void sea was. Eggs flowed out of it like water out of a tap. They were all bigger than hers, oddly enough. Did that mean they contained more than one vessel? It didn’t matter, they didn’t seem to be hatching anytime soon.

She also saw that platforms leading to the top, and decided to test something. She climbed up a few of them, high enough that she would probably break her legs if human. But she currently wasn’t human, so she jumped back down rather than climbing down again.

Her hypothesis was correct! She landed on the ground with no injuries whatsoever. She cheered inwardly. “ _Alright, so the physics seem to be those in game, so what else is the same?_ ” She thought, looking around.

She was at the bottom of the abyss, so she tried to remember the map in her head. The abyssal shriek and the shade cloak were both nearby. The lifeblood room was too, but she probably wouldn’t be going there for a while. She resolved to get the abyssal shriek first, as it was closest.

~~~

She ran over to the room, and stood on the platform in the middle. Void particles floated towards her, and soon large clumps stuck on her new body. She became weightless. “ _This is trippy as fuck._ ” She thought as she became corporeal once more. “ _I still can’t believe it. Whoever brought me here, prepare for an ass kicking._ ” She left the room of masks behind.

Outside the room, she decided it would be a good time to test the shrieking ability. She focused, and void swirled where her stomach would be. Void and soul erupted out of her eye holes and a large screeched echoed out. She had jumped off the ground from the force and landed down with a silent ‘oof’. That... That was going to useful for later.

The spell made her think. How did magic work in Hallownest. It couldn’t just be three simple spells, right? Soul sanctum is a thing, after all. She looked towards the void sea, just noticing that the lighthouse was gone. That sets the time, she supposed. It only confirmed her earlier thoughts.

She ran towards the sea and dove in. She moved like oil in water as she swam through the inky water. It seemed that she couldn’t actually get tired. or maybe she hadn’t stressed her ‘muscles’ enough. She quickly made it to the other side. She wasn’t wet when she went on the shore. That was weird, but she ignored it.

~~~

Entering the room with the odd bug in it made her feel cold. She didn’t even know she could feel temperatures to begin with. She moved forward, and tried to hop up to the basin it was holding. To her surprise, she made the jump, and void liquid splashed out on impact. “ _Oops._ ” She thought. She sat down and waited.

She became incorporeal again as void swirled around her. It was over as quickly as it started, and she felt a bit... lighter, oddly enough. Hmmm. She decided to test out the new ability.

She tried to dash off the platform, and void swirled in her gut. Rather than dashing forward off, she became incorporeal as she fell of the basin onto the ground. She lifted her head up. “ _Damn. They had to nerf me somehow, I guess._ ”

This meant that, along with the dreamnail and godtuner, she needed to find the mothwing cloak as well. She stood up and brushed off her cloak. A bit of it had ripped off in the fall and it stung like a hangnail and a papercut combined. She wondered if focusing was a thing or if she would have to knuckle through it.

She focused like with the shriek, but this time zeroed in on the rip. The soul swirled in her, rushing to fix the rip. Soul beaded at the rip, and formed small threads, reforming where the fabric had ripped. The pain was gone, and she looked at the newly repaired cloak in wonder. “ _Woah._ ” she thought. She shook herself out of her reverence. “ _I need a plan._ ”

~~~

She paced the cold floor of the abyss. “ _I, first, need to get past the pale bellend when he comes to pick the hollow knight. That’s gonna be the hardest part, I suppose. I don’t have dash, which means I’m going to have to run laps around this place until I rival the Flash in speed. After that, where should I head?”_ She left the room as she thought, and stood above the abyssal sea.

“ _The archives would be useful, but Monomon might sell me out, since i can’t speak and explain what happened and give myself a backstory._ _I could go to the resting grounds, but that’s really far, and I’m not in the mood for explaining to the stags why a child needs a ride to the graveyard._ _Not that I would be able to, anyway._ ”

“ _The junkyard would be good, but since there’s no stag station straight there, I’d have to go through the City Of Tears. It’s probably beautiful, but has a big risk of getting arrested._ ”

Then a thought came to her. “ _Deepnest? It’s not very far, and Herrah doesn’t exactly have a great relationship with PK. Also baby hornet is probably the cutest thing in Hallownest._ _Perhaps Herrah could also hide me from PK, in exchange for protecting Hornet?_ ” She looked towards the other shore and jumped in. She had a lot of work to do.


End file.
